


Estamos vivos ("We are alive") - TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Bottom Hank Anderson, Gay, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Oral Sex, POV Hank Anderson, Protective Connor, Protective Hank Anderson, Shooting, Torture, Wire Play
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ★TÍTULO: We are alive ("Estamos vivos").★AUTOR/A DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: AshleyIsDeviant (User de AO3).★LINK DE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889677/chapters/37028199(LONGFIC HANKCON con algo de REED900)★Resumen:—¡Puedo ser reemplazado Hank!—¡No, no puedes, Connor! No me importa la cantidad de versiones de ti sea que haya ahí fuera. ¡Nadie, ni siquiera un maldito clon tuyo podría tomar tu lugar!*****ACLARACIONES:*LEER ATENTAMENTE LAS ADVERTENCIAS DE ESTA HISTORIA ANTES DE COMENZAR CON LA LECTURA Y ASÍ NO SE CREAN POSTERIORES MALENTENDIDOS.*ESTA TRADUCCIÓN CUENTA CON LA DEBIDA AUTORIZACIÓN DE SU AUTOR PARA SU REALIZACIÓN. TODOS LOS CRÉDITOS SON PURA Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA AshleyIsDeviant, YO SOLO ESTOY A CARGO DEL TRABAJO DE TRADUCCIÓN.





	1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889677) by [AshleyIsDeviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyIsDeviant/pseuds/AshleyIsDeviant). 



> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Hola a todos! Todavía soy un poco nueva para escribir fanfictions, así que sean amables. Sugerencias e ideas siempre son bienvenidas. ¡Espero que disfruten tomando este viaje de buen HankCon conmigo!"

Era casi silencioso, excepto por el crujido de la nieve debajo de nuestros zapatos. Ninguno de los dos habíamos dicho una sola palabra desde que salimos del comedor de pollo. Miré a Connor. Estaba callado, lo que era extremadamente inusual en él. Por lo general, llenaba cualquier silencio vacío con un montón de preguntas inútiles. Bueno, yo pensaba que eran inútiles de todos modos. Estoy seguro de que guardaba mis respuestas en algún lugar de su sofisticado cerebro de computadora, solo para ser desenterradas más tarde cuando necesitara usarlas en mi contra.

—No soy un jodido genio, pero una mirada a tu parpadeante luz amarilla me dice que algo está pasando en esa cabeza de plástico tuya.

Connor finalmente me miró, su rostro era casi neutral, a excepción de sus cejas ligeramente levantadas con curiosidad como normalmente solían estar. Era la definición ambulante de lo irónico. El mejor androide y más actualizado de nuestro tiempo, montones de información instantáneamente enviados directamente a su cerebro de computadora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo, era de lo más ingenuo. Todo lo que no se hubiera cargado previamente en su programación era un misterio para él. Tomaba todo tan literalmente y no recibía muy bien el sarcasmo, aunque ya iba aprendiendo sobre ello de a poco. Había un largo camino recorrido en él desde que lo conocí esa noche en el bar de Jimmy. Demonios, y en mí también. Claro, los oscuros pensamientos todavía estaban allí. Todavía pensaba en mi hijo cada segundo de cada día, deseando haber podido hacer algo diferente... Algo para salvarlo. Pero sentí que finalmente tenía algo por lo que vivir. Tenía a alguien que me necesitaba y a quien yo también necesitaba a cambio. Tenía a Connor.

Si me hubieses dicho hace un mes que ahora estaría preocupado por el jodido bienestar de un androide, lo más probable es que te hubiera dicho que eras un loco de mierda y luego te hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cara. Pero aquí estoy, yendo lado a lado con el mismo chico que cambió mi mente, preguntándome qué le había estando dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa Connor?

Me miró por un momento como si estuviera decidiendo lo que quería decir.

—Solo estoy... preocupado por mi futuro.

Frunzo en ceño ante su respuesta.

—¿Qué hay de eso?

Connor dejó caer sus ojos al suelo, su rostro se volvió preocupado.

—Esta es la primera vez que no tengo a alguien que me diga qué debo hacer. No estoy seguro de a dónde debo ir desde aquí...

—Bueno, te diré lo que va a pasar —dije, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo—. Vamos a ir a casa, yo voy a tomar unas cuantas cervezas y tú te calmarás.

Él sonrió y era malditamente hermoso.

—¿A casa, Teniente?

—¡Sí, a casa! ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No, es una oferta muy amable. Pero debo informarle que ya no estoy vinculado a la cuenta de CyberLife. No podría pagar...

—... Cállate de una maldita vez, Connor, ¿de acuerdo? —volvió su mirada hacia mí—. Tú no me vas a pagar por nada.

—Me sentiría mejor si...

—... Connor, ni siquiera comes. ¿Qué, tienes que enchufarte a la pared para recargar tus baterías o algo?

—No, tengo una duración de batería proyectada de aproximadamente ciento setenta y tres años.

Lo miré por un largo momento. Maldito sea por tomarse todo lo que digo literalmente.

—Uh... eeeh. Bueno, mi punto es que de todos modos no estás incrementando mis gastos. Te quedarás conmigo, así que ya cierra la boca.

Después de una larga pausa, observé cómo un lado de su boca perfectamente hecha a mano giraba hacia arriba.

—Está bien, Teniente. Además, estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar otra manera de pagarle por su hospitalidad.

Connor guiñó un ojo.

¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acababa de coquetearme? Viniendo de alguien más no habría duda. Pero no... Él es demasiado inocente para eso. Debió haber querido decir algo más con eso. Sin embargo, no evitó que mi estómago se anudara cuando lo hizo. Jodido Connor, maldito sea por hacerme sentir como un adolescente enamorado. No me molestaba que me atrajera. Demonios, no sabía cómo no podría ser así: Él era jodidamente hermoso. Demasiado perfecto para ser real. Ni siquiera quiero saber en qué pensaba el maldito pervertido cuando lo hizo en ese momento, pero no quería hacerlo sentir incómodo y ni tampoco quería arruinar lo que ya tenemos. Él era encantador y yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer con esta mierda. Esta era una relación que nunca quise joder.

—Teniente, tengo la sensación de que si tuviera un LED que indicara su estado de procesamiento mental, ahora también estaría en amarillo.

Yo resoplé.

—Si esa es tu forma extraña de androide de preguntarme si algo está mal, no te preocupes por eso. Estoy bien.

Connor sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia adelante.

—Lo que usted diga, Teniente.

 

  
_*** * *** _

 

—¡Por favor, no tiene que hacer esto, Teniente!

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras apilaba otra caja en la esquina de la habitación de repuesto.

—Ya te lo dije, Connor, no estoy usando esta habitación para nada.

—Es que... parece ser un montón de problemas para usted.

Di un gruñido agravado mientras me enderezaba.

—Mira —dije mientras me giraba para enfrentarlo—. Necesitas un espacio en el que puedas hacerlo tuyo y esta habitación no hace más que guardar mi basura y acumular polvo.

Sus ojos escudriñaron la habitación brevemente y me pregunté cómo exactamente su cerebro lo estaba asimilando.

—Estoy más que contento con solamente sentarme en el sofá y entrar en mi estado latente.

—No, Connor. Eso es jodidamente raro.

Sus grandes ojos marrones se fijaron en los míos y casi podía ver la lucha interna que estaba teniendo. Supongo que los androides no estaban acostumbrados a que los humanos hicieran cosas buenas por ellos. Eran solamente nuestras _"herramientas"_ después de todo. Hacían lo que se les decía y no obtenían aprecio por ello. Estoy seguro de que esto no era algo fácil para él ni para adaptarse. Di un fuerte suspiro, arrastrando mi mano por mi cara.

—Mira, si te sientes más cómodo en el sofá, entonces está bien. Pero quiero tener esta habitación disponible para que la uses si empiezas a sentirte mejor. ¿De acuerdo?

Los labios de Connor se movieron hacia arriba.

—Gracias, Teniente, realmente aprecio esto.

—Y por el amor de Dios, Connor, deja de llamarme así. No estamos en el trabajo.

—¿Te gustaría que te llamara Hank?

—Sí, por favor.

Me dio un rápido asentimiento y puso su mano en mi hombro mientras caminaba a mi lado. Se quedó en medio de su nueva habitación y miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, tomándose su tiempo mientras la contemplaba. No pude contener la pequeña sonrisa que tiraba de mis labios. Algo en mi corazón se hinchó mientras lo observaba por un momento. Me sorprendió la forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su felicidad.

Di un paso atrás y agarré la perilla de la puerta, robándole una última mirada al chico de plástico antes de cerrar la puerta, dejándolo para que disfrutara de su nueva habitación en paz.

  
_*** * *** _

 

—¡Jeffrey! Tenemos que hablar.

Abrí la puerta de cristal de la oficina de Fowler, con Connor siguiéndome en silencio. Jeffrey levantó la vista de su pila de archivos, sus ojos iban y venían entre Connor y yo.

—¿De qué se trata esto?

—¿No crees que ya es hora de que pagues a Connor por el trabajo que hace en este pozo de mierda?

Jeffrey resopló y mis puños se apretaron de ira.

—¿Pagar a un androide? ¿Acaso has perdido tu maldita cabeza? ¿Por qué demonios pagaría un jodido androide cuando puedo reemplazarlo con la misma facilidad por uno que funcione de forma gratuita?

—Porque, Jeffrey —me enfurecí mientras me inclinaba hacia él, apuntando un dedo en su dirección—. Él no es solo un jodido androide. Es EL androide que trabajó duro en ese caso de divergentes para ti. ¡Es EL androide que ha recibido múltiples balas por TI, maldita sea! ¡Y casi todos en este edificio se sienten mejor y funcionan más eficientemente con él a su lado!

—Casi todos —Jeffery dijo con frialdad mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia Connor.

Mis ojos se movieron hacia él también para medir su expresión. No debería sorprender que su rostro permaneciera completamente neutral y que su LED parpadeara en un frío azul. Tenía un alma tan buena, se merecía algo mucho mejor que todo esto. Me reí sin humor mientras me enderezaba.

—¿Así serán las cosas?

Los ojos de Connor se posaron en mí cuando sus cejas se juntaron.

—Está bien, si así es como quieres que sea.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y agarré mi billetera. Abriéndola, saqué mi placa del Departamento de Policía de Detroit y la golpeé sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Anderson?

—¿No quieres pagarle? ¡Entonces considera esto mi renuncia!

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—¿Teniente Anderson? —Connor llamó desde atrás, dando un paso hacia mí.

—¡Joder, claro que puedo! ¿No lo quieres? ¡Entonces no me tienes a mí tampoco! —giré sobre mis talones y agarré el hombro de Connor, girándolo también y empujándolo hacia la puerta de la oficina—. Vamos Connor, tenemos un escritorio que limpiar.

Oí las maldiciones apagadas de Jeffrey cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros.

—Teniente Anderson, espere.

—¿Qué sucede, Connor?

—No puede dejar su trabajo.

—Lo acabo de hacer.

Connor parpadeó varias veces mientras sus cejas se juntaban.

—¿Cómo va a poder pagar todos sus gastos de vida a partir de ahora?

—Ya lo resolveré.

El LED de Connor ahora parpadeaba de un amarillo brillante mientras me miraba en silencio.

—¿Ahora qué?

Tragó saliva y su voz se suavizó un poco.

—Simplemente estoy preocupado por usted, Teniente.

Sus palabras no deberían haber hecho que mi pecho se apretara pero, que me lleve el infierno, si lo hicieron de todos modos.

—No te preocupes. Yo solo… —suspiré—, necesito un café…

—Aguarde —Connor me agarró del brazo cuando me di la vuelta—. Déjame conseguirle algo.

—Connor no tienes que...

—Por favor, Teniente.

Lo miré por un largo rato, tratando de desentrañar lo que estaba pasando dentro de su cabeza de plástico. Dándome por vencido con bastante rapidez, me encogí de hombros y me volví hacia mi antiguo escritorio.

—Sácate el gusto, entonces.

Connor asintió y se volvió.

—¡Oye! —lo llamé—. Eso es solo una forma de hablar, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Su boca se torció hacia un lado.

—Lo sé.

Suspiré, mirando por encima de mi escritorio cuando comencé a recoger mis pertenencias. Coloqué todas las pilas de papeles y archivos que había colgado en una pila ordenada, luego saqué el bote de basura de debajo de mi escritorio y tiré toda la basura que había acumulado de toda la comida para llevar y los ocasionales paquetes de donuts.

Ya me había deshecho de mi tablilla con el eslogan anti androide una semana atrás. Era difícil de creer que antes solía tener tanto odio arraigado hacia ellos. Sentí que mi corazón se tensaba cuando miré los recortes de papel de mí durante mis años de servicio, examinando brevemente las palabras impresas mientras celebraban mis logros. ¿Estaba tomando aquí la decisión correcta? Quería hacer lo correcto para Connor. Era solo eso, tirar todos mis años aquí solo era un gran paso.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por un fuerte ruido proveniente de la sala de descanso.

—Oh, mierda.

Me di vuelta, esquivando los escritorios mientras corría hacia el ruido. Débilmente pude escuchar la voz de Gavin.

—¿No sabes cómo seguir unas  jodidas y simples órdenes? ¿Algo se anula por completo en tu cabeza de programación?

Doblé la esquina para ver a Gavin agarrando el cuello de Connor, sosteniéndolo contra la pared mientras este estaba tranquilo y encogido en su lugar.

Bueno, eso lo hace uno de nosotros.

—¡Oye! ¡Quita tus jodidas manos de él!

Los ojos de Gavin se volvieron hacia mí y él sonrió. Este maldito bastardo sabía cómo hacer hervir la sangre a los demás.

—Lo siento —se burló mientras soltaba su agarre—, ¿fui demasiado rudo con tu juguete?

Connor rodó los hombros y se ajustó la corbata. Yo le entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa con él, Gavin?

Hice mis manos en puños, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no golpear al hijo de puta de mierda en ese mismo momento.

—Oh, no te hagas el tonto Anderson. Todos sabemos que estás viviendo con este androide ahora. Pasaste de un extremo a otro muy rápido, ¿verdad?

Di un pesado paso hacia él.

—No creo que sea ningún maldito asunto tuyo.

—Oye, no te culpo —Gavin refutó, levantando las manos—. Esta cosa se parece a un jodido dios del sexo —mi estómago se revolvió cuando los ojos de Gavin recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Connor—. Probablemente yo también le haría mi juguete sexual —la cabeza de Connor se inclinó cuando Gavin dio un paso hacia él, sin romper nunca el contacto visual—. Me obedecerías como un buen androide y todas las noches me estarías chupando...

No hacía falta ser un genio para averiguar como terminaría su frase pero, igualmente, no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo. Envié mi puño volando hacia esa cara de imbécil que poseía. Sentí el crujido bajo mi puño cuando el hueso salió de su lugar y Gavin tropezó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su nariz ahora sangrante.

—¡Oye! —Tina Chen gritó mientras se abría paso hacia la sala de descanso, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Gavin cuando este trató de lanzarse sobre mí para devolverme el golpe.

—¡Maldito infeliz! —Gavin se había lastimado la nariz.

—No puedes hacer esto ahora, Gavin —gruñó Tina en su oído—. ¡Esta vez echarán tu culo a la calle si lo haces!

Sentí un delgado brazo envolver mi cintura y tirar de mí.

—¡Teniente! —Connor gritó mientras me sacaba de la habitación.

—¡Tócalo de nuevo y te mato, Reed!

—¡Fuera de aquí, Anderson! —Chen gritó.

Connor me llevó rápidamente a través del edificio y salió por la puerta principal, donde la nieve que caía ayudó a calmar mi temperamento.

—Maldita sea, Connor. ¿Por qué no te defendiste?

—¿Cuál hubiera sido el propósito? Todo lo que dijo era falso.

—Ese no es el punto, Connor.

Hizo una pausa y me miró con curiosidad.

—Teniente, el detective Reed siempre me dice cosas así. ¿Por qué le molesta tanto?

—¡Porque...! —dije lanzando mis manos al aire—, ¡... no merecías nada de eso! ¡Eres tan amable e inocente y, que me lleve el diablo, si dejo que alguien hable de ti como su maldito sex-bot!

Podía sentir el latido de mi corazón mientras caminaba de regreso en la nieve, los grandes ojos marrones de Connor me miraron todo el tiempo.

—Puedo ver que esto ha tenido un efecto negativo en usted.

Di un fuerte suspiro y me volví hacia él.

—Sí, lo ha hecho.

De repente, dos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando Connor se apretó contra mí. Podía sentir sus dedos presionando en mi espalda. ¿Los androides llevan colonia? Olía jodidamente increíble y se sentía como si estuviera vivo. Casi me hizo girar la cabeza. Su suave cabello rozó mi mejilla y su cuerpo se sentía tan cálido. Mi respiración se detuvo en la garganta. Maldito seas Connor por ser tan perfecto.

—Gracias, Hank —su voz era suave y sincera en mi oído.

Levanté una mano y la presioné contra su espalda baja, devolviéndome el abrazo en mi propia e incómoda manera.

—Sí —mi aliento movió algunos de sus cabello alrededor mientras hablaba—. De nada.

Connor me soltó justo antes de que la puerta detrás de nosotros se abriera de golpe.

—¡Anderson!

Me volví para ver a Jeffrey de pie en la puerta.

—Jesús, ¿qué pasa ahora?

—¡Pongan tus traseros aquí adentro para que podamos negociar su paga!

Sonreí mientras los grandes ojos de Connor se clavaban en los míos.

—¿Quién dijo que la violencia nunca es la respuesta?

—Creo que esa frase fue dicha por...

—Era una pregunta retórica, Connor.

—…Oh.

Sacudí la cabeza y puse un brazo alrededor de su hombro, guiándolo hacia el edificio.

—Vamos, vamos a conseguirte un trabajo oficial.

  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Resumen del capítulo: Connor molesta a una chica en el bar y Hank recibe una ducha caliente.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> *NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: "Sé que el bar de Jimmy no tiene una pista de baile pero ustedes solo síganme la corriente, ¿vale? ¡Esperemos que todavía estén conmigo! ¡Capítulo 2, disfrútenlo!"
> 
> "P/D: Si quieres seguir mi Tumblr para algunas fotos compartidas de la bondad del Hankcon (algo de reed900 e incluso un toque de symbrock)... ¡Eso sería genial! ¡Búscame y sígueme como ashleyisdeviant!"

 

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, bebiendo mi trago de noche. Estaba en camino a emborracharme y lo sabía. El trabajo de hoy había sido sobre un asesino. Los homicidios nunca son cosa sencilla y el que nos asignaron hoy fue particularmente espantoso. Para Connor era pan comido. Nada le afecta cuando está en modo **_"trabajo"_**. Era como si él pudiera encender y apagar sus emociones. Malditos y afortunados androides...

—Sírveme otro, Jim —murmuré mientras deslizaba el vaso sobre la barra.

Jim solo asintió y tomó mi vaso vacío. Había dejado de darme lecciones sobre mis hábitos de bebida hacía años. Gracias a la mierda por eso.

—Tal vez deberías moderarte un poco, Hank.

La voz de Connor sonó a través de la música y la bruma del licor. Lo miré y no podía creer lo que veía.

Por primera vez, estaba vistiendo ropa normal. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con botones en la parte superior y rayas rosadas que se abrazaban a su delgada cintura, justo dentro de sus jeans azul oscuro. Llevaba un cinturón de cuero negro y unos zapatos oscuros de vestir. Todo el conjunto lo complementaba. _Jesucristo, se veía increíble..._

Le sonreí mientras se sentaba en el taburete a mi lado. Se enfrentó a la pista de baile y apoyó los codos en la barra. Incluso mientras descansaba, todavía tenía una postura perfecta. Era demasiado perfecto para ser humano.

—Presta atención a tus propios malditos asuntos, Connor.

Su boca se levantó ligeramente y sentí que mi estómago se apretaba. Maldito alcohol...

—Lo que tú digas.

Jim me dio otro trago y lo recogí, sorbiéndolo un par de veces. La sensación de ardor que producía el alcohol ya casi no se registraba conmigo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Podría decir que estabas preocupado después de los eventos de hoy.

Levanté las cejas hacia Connor, no esperaba que me hiciera aquella pregunta.

—Uh... estoy bien.

Me miró por un largo rato, sus ojos marrones me estudiaron antes de que él asintiera. Me pregunté si me estaba analizando con su extraño programa de androide. Algo en la forma en que me miraba me hizo querer retorcerme en mi asiento.

—¿Quieres... uh, quieres una bebida o algo así? —dije gesticulando hacia la barra.

Él sonrió, levantando su ceja hacia arriba.

—No puedo beber, Hank. Soy un androide.

—Cierto, solo pensé que debía preguntártelo.

Solía odiar cuando él se llamaba así. No quería que me gustara un androide. No eran más que trozos de plástico creados para hacer lo que se les decía. Nada más y nada menos. Al menos eso es lo que solía pensar. Entonces conocí a Connor... y él cambió todo. Vi cómo aprendía a sentir como lo hacemos los humanos. Lo vi luchar contra la misión que estaba programado a cumplir debido a que su corazón le decía algo diferente. Estoy agradecido a cualquier Dios que hubiera por ahí que él terminara siendo mi compañero al final de todo. Y que decidiera quedarse con mi odioso trasero después de que todo hubiera terminado.

—¿Disculpen?

Ambos nos giramos para ver a una joven con castaño cabello corto y un vestido negro ajustado caminando hacia nosotros. Era una chica guapa con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta. ¿Me pregunto que querría con nosotros? Ambos nos enderezamos en nuestros asientos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? —pregunté.

Ella nos dio una amplia sonrisa, girándose hacia Connor.

—¿Eres ese androide que liberó a todos esos otros en CyberLife durante la revolución?

Mis cejas se alzaron, mirando a Connor. Él le sonrió.

—Sí, lo soy —extendió su mano hacia ella—. Mi nombre es Connor.

—Wow... —ella respiró, tomando su mano—. ¡Estuviste en todas las noticias! Es tan bueno poder conocerte al fin.

Prácticamente se podían ver estrellas en los ojos de la chica. Parecía que realmente estaba feliz de conocer a Connor. Su LED giró en amarillo por un segundo.

—Tu nombre es Brittany. Es un placer conocerte también.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿C-Cómo lo supiste?

—Forma parte de mi programación el saberlo.

Connor guiñó un ojo y, me lleva el infierno, yo también casi me desmayé con esto. La niña asintió con la cabeza apuntando hacia la pista de baile sobre su hombro.

—¿Te gustaría bailar?

Sus ojos se ensancharon y me miró. No pude evitar reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás buscando permiso o algo?

Volvió su mirada hacia la niña y luego de vuelta a mí, con una pregunta en sus ojos. Suspiré.

—Creo que esta linda chica te acaba de pedir que bailes con ella.

La niña le tomó la mano y tiró un poco de él.

—¡Vamos, será divertido!

—Está bien... —concordó Connor mientras se levantaba lentamente de su asiento.

Vi como la chica lo arrastraba alegremente hacia la pista de baile. Riendo me volví hacia Jim para pagar mis próximas bebidas. La música era una canción de baile optimista y alegre.

—Esto debería ser bueno, Jim. No creo que el pobre haya bailado en su vida.

Busqué en mi billetera sacando algo de dinero.

—Mmm... no estaría tan seguro de eso Hank...

—¿Eh?

Frunzo el ceño sin entender. Jim hizo un movimiento indicándome la pista de baile. Me di la vuelta y mi boca se abrió del asombro.

Allí estaba Connor, bailando como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida. Hizo girar su estilizado cuerpo y meció sus caderas junto con la música. Cada movimiento que hacía su cuerpo era perfecto. La vista era deliciosa... Su piel brillaba apetitosamente bajo las luces tenues mientras su cuerpo se movía de forma hipnotizante. Puso una mano en la cadera de la chica, acercándola a su cuerpo. Esta estaba sonrojada y mordiéndose el labio. Claramente ella estaba disfrutando de su actuación. Deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras se apretaba contra él. Connor la soltó y lentamente pasó sus manos por su cabello, rozando la yema de su pulgar sobre su labio inferior. _Maldito chico de plástico..._

Una sensación de estarse royendo mi interior tiró de la boca de mi estómago. Tal vez estaba equivocado acerca de él. Tal vez él tenía una preferencia sexual. Siempre pensé que los androides no prestaban atención a cosas así pero... tal vez Connor tiraba por las chicas o ¿tal vez ambas? O tal vez... simplemente no tiraba por un alcohólico fuera de forma de cincuenta y tres años que tenía poco que ofrecerle.

La música se convirtió en una canción lenta y vi a Connor agarrar las manos de la niña y deslizarlas alrededor de su propio cuello, luego colocó sus manos a una altura respetable en sus caderas... Aunque la chica no estaba entendiendo eso. Ella deslizó las manos de Connor hacia abajo para que estuvieran descansando sobre ambos lados de su trasero. Para mi sorpresa, él solo se sonrió y las dejó estar allí.

Me reí y me di la vuelta. ¿Por qué debería importarme eso de todos modos? Debería estar feliz de que el niño se lo esté pasando bien y no me vaya siguiendo el culo por una vez en su vida.

Jim me dio una mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo mientras limpiaba la barra, con una mirada de complicidad en su rostro.

Tragué mi bebida y golpeé el vaso sobre la mesa. La canción cambió de nuevo y miré por encima de mi hombro para ver a la chica de cabeza marrón susurrar algo al oído de Connor. Levantó las cejas y se inclinó para responderle algo a ella. Vi como ella hacía un puchero y lo soltaba para irse. Él le sonrió dulcemente y le besó el dorso de la mano antes de volverse y caminar hacia mí.

Gruñí y me volví en mi asiento.

—Bueno, eso fue bastante diferente de lo que esperaba. No sabía que pudieras bailar, Connor.

Connor se sentó a mi lado y frotó sus palmas contra sus jeans.

—Descargué un programa que pensé que era apropiado y lo ejecuté en consecuencia. Espero que haya sido suficiente.

Parpadeé fuerte hacia él un par de veces, tratando de envolver mi cabeza en torno a lo que estaba diciendo.

—Entonces... ¿todo eso fue solo un programa?

—Correcto.

—Oh... —¿por qué aquello me hacía sentir mejor conmigo mismo?—. Bueno, y entonces, ¿por qué te detuviste?

Connor miró hacia la pista de baile, luego de nuevo hacia mí.

—Ella quería volver a su casa y llevar las cosas más lejos.

Me atraganté con mi bebida.

—Sabía que este era un posible resultado, estaba escrito en un programa que explicaba que algunas personas deciden hacer ese tipo de cosas luego de salir. Así que la rechacé.

La forma en que lo expresó sonaba extraño. Me aclaré la garganta para luego agregar:

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Volvió sus ojos marrones hacia mí.

—Porque no estoy equipado.

Frunzo el ceño ante su respuesta.

—¿En qué sentido lo...?

Connor me interrumpió.

—No tengo un pene artificial.

Miré a mi alrededor rápidamente, comprobando si alguien lo escuchaba.

—¿No puedes decir eso aún más malditamente fuerte? —ladré.

—Lo siento, Hank.

Un silencio se apoderó de nosotros pero sus grandes ojos marrones nunca abandonaron los míos. Mi cuerpo se sentía como si me estuviera hormigueando bajo su mirada y culpo por la siguiente cosa que salió de mi boca al maldito alcohol.

—Eso es una pena... ¿Alguna vez deseaste haberlo hecho?

La boca de Connor se abrió e inclinó la cabeza. Mi corazón se aceleró como si fuera un jodido niño. Me di cuenta de que tenía palabras tácitas en sus labios.

—¿Otra bebida, Hank?

La voz de Jim rompió el momento y ambos parpadeamos y apartamos la mirada del otro. Di un fuerte suspiro.

—Sí, Jim, sírveme otro.

  
**_* * *_ **

  
—Oh, Dios —gemí mientras otra ronda de vómito salía de mi boca.

¿Por qué me hago esto a mí mismo? Me agarré del asiento del inodoro y me enderezé. Una pieza húmeda de vómito empapado en mi cabello cayó sobre mi cara.

—Jodidamente genial...

Un pequeño golpe vino de la puerta del baño.

—Hank, ¿estás bien?

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo mantén la maldita puerta cerrada por el amor de Dios!

Se quedó en silencio y por una vez pensé que Connor en realidad iba a hacer lo que dije. Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

—Voy a entrar, Hank.

—Qué puta molestia eres...

Connor empujó cuidadosamente la puerta para abrirla y entrar. Su LED se volvió amarillo mientras me miraba.

—Puedes simplemente no analizarme ahora, ¿sí?

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para finalmente volver a azul. Mi conjetura fue que lo había hecho de todos modos.

Suspiré, tropezando mientras me ponía de pie. Connor me sujetó para estabilizarme. El calor de sus manos me causó unos inesperados escalofríos y me puso la piel de gallina en mis brazos. Estaba tan borracho... Solo quería tocarlo...

—Oh, Dios... Necesito irme a la cama.

—Necesitas quitarse eso de su cabello.

—Sí, bueno, no creo que eso suceda esta noche.

—No puedo dejar que te acuestes con ese contenido en tu cabello, Hank.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando él cerró la tapa del inodoro y me sentó en ella. Escuché que el agua corría en la ducha y sentí que el aire en el baño comenzaba a calentarse.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Connor? —gruñí.

—Ayudándote —respondió mientras agarraba el dobladillo de mi camisa y me lo ponía sobre la cabeza.

—¡Oye! —grité, recuperando mi equilibrio—. ¡No necesito ayuda!

Connor no respondió. Se arrodilló y abrió mi cinturón. Mi respiración se atascó en la garganta. Vi como sus dedos delgados abrían los botones mientras yo rezaba para que mi **_"amiguito"_** no se pusiera duro debido a que toda esta escena en sí era tan jodidamente ardiente. Sus ojos marrones se movieron hacia los míos por solo un segundo antes de que bajara mis pantalones por mis piernas, dejando mis boxers expuestos en su lugar. Él me ayudó a salir de ellos, asegurándose de que no me diera vuelta, antes de levantarme de nuevo.

Me sentí como un tonto sentado allí casi desnudo frente al perfecto androide que era Connor.

—¿Ahora qué? —murmuré

Connor alcanzó su camisa y comenzó a desabrocharla. Jodido Jesucristo. Mi cara ya enrojecida se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Cada botón que abría hacía que se revelara más y más de su pálida y pecosa piel, resultándome muy difícil no imaginar a mi lengua arrastrándose por ella.

—¿Por qué haces eso, Connor?

—Te lo dije —hizo una pausa para deslizarse fuera de la camisa—. Te voy a ayudar.

Realmente no podía entender lo que quería decir a través de mi mente nublada producto del alcohol. Esperé a que él también se quitara los pantalones, pero nunca lo hizo. En lugar de eso, puso sus manos debajo de mis brazos y me puso de pie.

—Gracias de antemano por su cooperación —dijo con una sonrisa y su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

Me reí. Sí. Ya habíamos estado en esta posición antes, ¿no? Bueno, tal vez no en esta posición en específico, con él tirándome a la ducha y los dos medio desnudos. Yo más que él. Pero había sido algo similar a esto.

El agua tibia cayó sobre mi piel, lavándomela y tranquilizándome un poco. ¿Qué diablos estaba dejando que me hiciera? Estaba directamente debajo de la corriente de agua. Connor se encontraba casi fuera de su alcance, pero aún así un poco de agua salpicaba su pecho y caía por su estómago, desapareciendo en la cintura de sus pantalones.

—¿Por qué, en nombre de Dios, llevas tus jeans en la ducha?

Connor tomó la botella de champú y se echó un chorrito en la mano.

—Pensé que estarías más cómodo de esta manera.

—¿Por qué no simplemente desnudarte hasta quedarte con tus boxers como lo hiciste conmigo?

¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo?

La esquina de la boca de Connors pareció curvarse.

—Es que no los uso.

Mi parte inferior se contrajo. Sabía que no debería encontrar sexy algo así, joder, pero de todos modos lo hice.

Connor me enjabonó con el champú en el pelo y sus delgados dedos masajearon mi cuero cabelludo. Puso presión en la base del cuello y rodeó sus dedos hacia arriba, lavando mi cabello a fondo. Me pregunté si tendría que descargar un programa para esto también.

—No vas a hacer un cortocircuito, ¿verdad? ¿Seguro que eres a prueba de agua?

—Soy cien por ciento a prueba de agua. Puedo tomar tantas duchas como quiera.

Mierda, se estaba burlando de mí. Tenía que ser eso. Presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra la parte superior de mi cuero cabelludo. Gemí involuntariamente ante la sensación y Connor sonrió. _Joder, él era tan hermoso._

—Me alegra ver que estás disfrutando esto.

Sé que no quiso decirlo de la manera que yo quería que lo dijera pero aún así, no me importó en lo absoluto.

—No deberías decirme cosas así en momentos como este.

Connor inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

Nunca debí haberme emborrachado. De lo contrario, podría controlar las cosas que salían de mi puta boca en ese instante.

—Eeeeh... no importa.

Parpadeó un momento antes de empujarme un poco hacia atrás.

—Es hora de enjuagar.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. El jabón corría por mi cara y mientras Connor me enjuagaba el cabello hasta estar libre de espuma.

Su cuerpo goteaba y estaba tan cerca del mío. Observé cómo las gotitas bajaban por su delgado estómago y se curvaban sobre su innecesario ombligo. Quería acercarme y tocarlos.

¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?

—¡Bien, bien! —grité aplastando sus manos—. Creo que ahora ya estoy limpio.

Me di la vuelta para salir de la bañera. No podía soportar estar tan cerca de él nunca más.

—¡Hank! —Connor gritó, estirándose para jalarme.

—¡Mierda!

Perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia Connor, con una mano apoyada contra la pared detrás de él, junto a su cabeza, y la otra presionada contra su pecho. Mi cuerpo estaba presionado al ras contra el suyo. Me abrazó por la cintura, estabilizándome. Su cuerpo estaba tan caliente. No pude enfocar mi cabeza en otra cosa que no fuera en cómo se sentía aquello tan real. Pensé que los androides eran fríos y duros. Estaba malditamente mal. Sentí el arrastre de mi barba atrapándose y arrastrándose por su mejilla. Olía muy bien. Me enderezé ligeramente de mi posición, apartándome de la pared, con las manos de Connor aún puestas en mi cintura. Mis ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia sus labios, su boca solo estaba un poco alejada de la mía.

Incluso a través de la bruma del licor, sabía que esto estaba mal. Debería alejarme y salir de esta bañera. Pero... maldita sea, no podía preocuparme ahora mismo de ello. Me iba a arrepentir de esto por la mañana.

Eché un último vistazo a esos grandes ojos marrones suyos, buscando alguna señal de vacilación antes de cerrar la brecha entre nosotros. Mis labios se moldearon a los suyos y por un momento se quedó inmóvil.

Mierda, probablemente había jodido todo esto. Podía imaginarme el LED amarillo en su sien girando rápidamente.

Finalmente me correspondió. Empujó su boca contra la mía, sus labios se separaron ligeramente mientras su lengua húmeda se arrastraba por mi labio inferior. ¿Él también quería esto?

_¡Maldita sea, él quería esto!_

Con un nuevo vigor encontrado, ahuequé la parte de atrás de su cuello, presionando su boca más firmemente sobre la mía. Sus manos tiraron de mí. Su boca masajeó frenéticamente la mía. Cada beso se tormaba más y más desesperado con el correr del tiempo. Deslicé mi lengua entre sus perfectos labios, explorando el interior de su boca. Fue sorprendentemente húmedo y se sintió absolutamente real. Él tenía un sabor de todos los suyos. No era un sabor plástico o metálico. Simplemente sabía como... Connor. _Y Connor era jodidamente intoxicante._

Alejé mis labios de los suyos para besar y dejar un rastro en su línea de la mandíbula, mi barba raspando su piel perfecta y pálida.

—Hank... —medio respiró en mi oído.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Detuve mi asalto sobre su piel y retrocedí, dejando caer mis ojos al suelo.

—Mierda, Connor, lo siento.

Presionó una palma contra mi pecho.

—No lo lamentes, Hank. Me gustaría hacer eso otra vez... Pero preferiría que sea cuando estés sobrio.

Yo solo atiné a sonreírle.

—¿Qué? ¿No fue una buena sesión de besos borrachos?

Su boca se abrió.

—Preferiría que esto fuera algo de lo que no te arrepentirás más adelante.

Mi ego magullado se sintió mejor cuando me di cuenta de que esto era algo que todavía quería, solo que quería que esté seguro de ello. Poco sabía que el borracho Hank y el sobrio Hank quieren prácticamente las mismas cosas. Al borracho Hank simplemente no le importaba un carajo. Aunque tenía razón. Necesitaba esperar.

—Sí, eh... haremos esto a una hora diferente.

Connor sonrió y me hizo un gesto de asentimiento antes de volverse y cerrar el agua. Lo observé mientras salía de la bañera. Agarró una toalla y se volvió hacia mí, ayudándome a secarme.

Él estaba muy consciente del hecho de que besarlo me había puesto tan duro como una roca, sin embargo, él nunca lo reconoció... Y para ser sincero, estuve muy agradecido por ello. Una vez más me guió hasta el inodoro y me sentó en su tapa.

—Seca tu cabello, ya vuelvo.

—Sí, sí.

Salió del baño y me pasé la toalla por el pelo. Era una sensación tan extraña el tener a alguien que quiera cuidarme después de todos estos años. Especialmente cuando ese alguien era un androide. Era extraño, pero no inoportuno.

Cuando Connor regresó, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de pijama a cuadros y sin ninguna camisa. ¿Por qué se veía tan bien sin importar cómo estuviera vestido? Como he dicho, demasiado perfecto para ser humano. Supongo que ese es el encanto de los androides en primer lugar.

—Te traje unos boxers secos.

Traté de no dejar que mi cara se pusiera roja cuando se arrodilló a mis pies.

—¡Oye! —grité agarrando los boxers de su mano—. Yo puedo hacer esta parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Me miró por un minuto antes de asentir y ponerse de pie.

Agarré la cintura de mis boxers y comencé a bajarlos hasta que me di cuenta de que los ojos de Connor aún estaban sobre mí.

—Uh... ¿no vas a darte la vuelta?

Connor puso los ojos en blanco. Él puso los malditos ojos en blanco para después darse la vuelta.

Me burlé y me quité los boxers, reemplazándolos por los secos.

—Bueno —suspiré—. He terminado.

Connor me ayudó a levantarme y nos dirigimos a mi habitación. Retiró las sábanas y me sentó en mi lecho.

—Vete a la cama, Hank, tenemos que ir a trabajar mañana.

—Sí, lo haré.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?

Lo miré y luché contra las ganas de pedirle que se quedara y me besara hasta el olvido. No podría hacer esto esta noche. Le debía a él, el esperar.

—Uh... no, estoy bien.

—Ok, Hank, que duermas bien.

Connor me dio una última mirada antes de girarse y salir de la habitación. Tiré mis piernas en la cama y me acosté, luchando contra las imágenes de Connor sobre sus rodillas, mirándome y bajándome los pantalones.

Mierda. _Este chico iba a ser mi muerte._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Ay, este Hank es todo un caso xD  
> Veremos si estando sobrio es igual o más lanzado que en estado de ebriedad 😉
> 
> Esta historia se actualiza todos los días sábados de cada semana, babies :3
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios. Por favor, respetemos a aquellas personas que aún no han leído la historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> La Samantha <3<3<3


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Resumen del capítulo: Hank observa a Connor arriesgar su vida.
> 
> *NOTAS DEL AUTOR/A: "¡Aquí estamos en el capítulo 3! Es un poco corto, pero sentí que necesitaba ser una escena aparte. ¡Espero que les guste!

 

 

Mi cabeza me estaba torturando, maldita sea. No podía creer que Connor me hubiera dejado emborracharme. Normalmente él me estaría sermoneando como mi jodida madre.

_«Connor...»_

Joder, lo había besado anoche. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho algo tan estúpido? Quiero decir, no es como si no quisiera. Yo realmente quería... pero Jesucristo, no quería que fuera después de haber vomitado mis entrañas en el baño.

Miré a Connor. Estaba escribiendo algo en su computadora. Sus dedos golpeaban las teclas una y otra vez a la velocidad del rayo. El sonido desagradable del teclado parecía que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Era el único sonido que podía oír y maldición que mi cabeza no podía soportarlo más.

—¿No puedes escribir más jodidamente fuerte?

Connor me parpadeó antes de retirar lentamente sus manos del teclado y colocarlas en su regazo.

—Lo siento, Teniente —murmuró.

Joder, soy un imbécil.

—Yo... Yo lo siento, Connor. Solo... tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—Le dije que se detuviera anoche.

Suspiré, frotándome la mano con la otra.

—Sí, sé que lo hiciste.

Connor volvió su atención a la pantalla y la miró fijamente. Ni siquiera se atrevió a alcanzar el teclado otra vez. Sentí un nudo en mi estómago. Tal vez debería decirle algo sobre lo que sucedió entre ambos.

—Escucha, Connor.

Volvió sus grandes ojos marrones hacia mí.

—Sé que anoche las cosas se pusieron...

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

—Ya sabes, cuando me estabas ayudando y...

Él levantó una ceja y yo solo suspiré.

—Sé que te besé anoche y quería decirte que lo siento.

Se quedó en silencio por un largo momento. Eventualmente supe que no iba a responderme nada.

—Maldita sea, di algo.

—¿Se arrepiente de eso, Teniente?

Su pregunta rodó en mi cabeza por un segundo antes que lograra responderle.

—No, no me arrepiento. Solo lamento haberlo hecho con mi mejor faceta de borracho y sin tu permiso .

Connor se volvió hacia su computadora y comenzó a escribir cuidadosamente de nuevo, aunque mucho más suave esta vez.

Me relajé un poco en mi silla e hice lo mismo.

—No me importó. De hecho, me gustó.

Cristo. Sabía que a él le gustó un poco, lo había dicho anoche. Pero escucharlo decir aquello otra vez y estando sobrio hacía que algo profundo de mi interior se anudara. Sintiéndome más valiente, me incliné hacia él con el codo sobre el escritorio.

—Bien, entonces lo haré de nuevo.

Los ojos marrones de Connors volvieron a los míos y mi polla se apretó contra mis vaqueros. Joder, él era tan hermoso. Estaba a un segundo de haberle pedido que se encontrara conmigo en la sala de interrogación. Sabía que estaría vacío en este momento...

—Atención a todas las unidades, tenemos un 10-200 que involucra a un rehén. Cualquiera y todas las unidades en el área responden.

—¡Mierda, tenemos que irnos!

Connor presionó dos dedos en su sien por un instante. Su LED giró amarillo por un momento.

—Tengo la dirección. Vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la escena había una fila de coches de policía que bloqueaban la carretera principal.

—Jesucristo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Los ojos de Connors se desenfocaron y su LED giró.

—Hay una chica detrás de esos coches de policía. Su nombre es Lucy Barker y tiene unos cuarenta y tantos años. Parece que un androide la tiene de rehén.

—¿Androide? Mierda, ¿tiene un arma?

—Sí. Una pistola semiautomática Glock 19, 9 milímetros. Él se la está sosteniendo y apuntando a su cabeza.

—¡Mierda! Tenemos que entrar allí.

Connor asintió y abrió la puerta. Ambos salimos y nos dirigimos en dirección a los otros oficiales.

—Mantente abajo —yo instruí.

—Entendido.

Corrimos detrás de un coche de policía estacionado y me volví hacia Chris Miller que ya estaba en la escena.

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Quiere algo?

—Sigue diciendo que quiere venganza por su hija.

Frunzo el ceño al oír aquello último.

—¿Hija?

Connor me dio un codazo.

—Algo no está bien. Si él quisiera dispararle a esa chica, ya lo habría hecho. Quiere algo más.

Todos, excepto Connor, saltaron cuando el androide gritó.

—¡Voy a acabar con ella, lo juro! ¡Juro que lo haré, maldita sea!

—Carajo, tenemos que hacer algo.

—¡Oye! —Reed gritó desde el coche de policía—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Envía a ese maldito androide hasta allá!

—¿Quién? ¿Connor?

—¡Sí, Connor! ¡Haz que consiga un puto movimiento a nuestro favor!

—¡De ninguna manera! No va a ir.

—¡Es un negociador, Anderson, tiene que ir! Sé que no quieres que te rompan tu lindo juguete, ¡pero tiene un trabajo que hacer!

—Estás fuera de tu maldita...

—Está bien, Teniente. Iré.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia los de Connor.

—¿Acaso estás loco?

—Tiene razón, tengo un trabajo que hacer.

—Connor, no te vayas. ¡Esto es una orden!

Él me dio una última mirada larga antes de levantarse.

—Lo siento, Teniente.

—¡Connor! ¡No lo hagas!

Levantó las manos y dio un paso alrededor del coche.

—¿Connor? ¡Connor! ¡Maldita sea!

Me levanté un poco para verlo a través del cristal del coche de policía con mi corazón en la garganta. Cristo, tenía miedo. Maldita sea, Connor. ¿Por qué me estas haciendo esto?

—No dispares. Solo estoy aquí para hablar.

—Ya era hora.

El androide era masculino. Tenía 1,90 de alto, la piel oscura y brillantes ojos verdes. Casi se parecía a Marcus, pero su cara estaba un poco apagada.

La mujer en los brazos del androides se sacudió alrededor, tirando frenéticamente del brazo que estaba envuelto alrededor de sus hombros.

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor!

Prácticamente se podía ver el deje de determinación sobre la cara de Connor.

—Android RF4...

—¡YO TENGO UN NOMBRE!

Connor dejó de avanzar.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?

El androide dio una sonrisa malvada.

—Trevor. Mi nombre es Trevor.

—Hola, Trevor. Mi nombre es...

—Sé quién eres. ¡Eres el androide que ayudó a los humanos a cazarnos!

Oh, mierda... Mi estómago se retorció. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

—Para eso estaba programado, Trevor. Todavía no estaba despierto para aquel entonces. ¡No podía tomar mis propias decisiones!

—¡No me importa! ¿Sabes lo que nos costó? ¿Sabes cuántos de nuestra gente murieron por tu culpa?

Connor permaneció en silencio, completamente inmóvil. Pero su LED parpadeó un amarillo brillante durante un largo rato mientras tanto.

—Mi hija...

Cuando él no continuó, Connor lo presionó a hacerlo.

—¿Tu hija?

—Aquella niña... me preocupaba tanto por ella. Era una niña androide. ¡La cuidé durante tantos años!

—No quise decir...

Un fuerte golpe resonó cuando una bala perforó el hombro de Connor y la sangre azul salpicó el suelo. A mi alrededor escuché el sonido de las armas preparándose, incluida la mía.

—¡Está bien! —Connor gritó, levantando sus manos— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Bajen sus armas!

Sentí como si mi corazón estuviera alojado en mi garganta. Por favor, cualquier Dios que esté ahí fuera, no dejes que lo lastimen. Connor enderezó sus hombros y volvió su atención al androide.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu hija, Trevor?

—Llevaste a los humanos a Jericho. Ella estaba jugando con otros niños y... ¡no pude llegar a ella a tiempo!

De los ojos del androide empezaron a brotar lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba de una manera incontrolable, ni siquiera sabía que los androides pudieran llorar. Me sentí mal por el pobre chico. Aunque me sentía aún peor por Connor. Su culpa debía estar comiéndolo vivo.

—Observé mientras le disparaban a sangre fría.

Connor tardó mucho tiempo en responder, lo que le dio al androide un momento para recuperarse.

—Sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero matar a esa mujer no la traerá de vuelta.

—¡Nada la va a traer de vuelta!

—¡AYÚDENME! —la mujer gritaba.

Connor se quedó en silencio, sólo mirándolo. El androide sollozó, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?

El androide se pasó una mano por la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Quiero que saques tu arma.

¿Qué diablos iba a hacer? Agarré mi pistola con más fuerza y caminé hacia la parte delantera del auto para tener una mejor vista.

Connor juntó las cejas ante aquel pedido por parte del otro androide.

—¿Para qué?

—¡SIMPLEMENTE HAZLO!

Connor levantó lentamente las manos.

—Ok... ok.

Connor alcanzó su arma y la levantó lentamente, pero no la apuntó hacia el androide. Mantuvo en todo momento sus palmas hacia afuera.

—Bien, ahora ponla contra tu cabeza.

—Connor, ¡retrocede! —grité, mi pulso retumbaba en mis oídos.

—¡No muevas, Connor, o la mataré!

El androide presionó el arma con más fuerza contra la cabeza de la chica y ella volvió a gritar.

—Matarme no te hará sentir mejor, Trevor.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, Connor. ¡Vi cómo mataban a mi hija por tu culpa! Matarte me traerá justicia.

—¡Connor! —lo intenté de nuevo—. ¡Atrás, maldita sea!

—¿Quién es ese que sigue gritando por ti?

La expresión de Connors se mantuvo neutral, pero su LED parpadeó con un rojo brillante. No pasó desapercibido por Trevor.

—Aaah, ¿alguien de importancia tal vez? —el androide sonrió—. ¡Sal! ¡Muéstrate!

—Él es sólo un compañero de trabajo.

Él estaba tratando de engañarlo. Él estaba tratando de protegerme. Maldita sea, Connor... No podía dejarlo parado allí solo. Me volví hacia Chris.

—Coloca una unidad detrás de él con cuidado. No atraigas la atención. Mientras lo distraemos, mata al hijo de puta.

El androide movió su arma y apuntó a Connor.

—¡Lo mataré aquí mismo!

—¡Ya voy! —grité mientras levantaba mis manos y caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Connor.

Miré hacia su dirección. Su desaprobación estaba escrita claramente en toda su cara.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer, eh? ¿Solo dejar que te dispare?

—Sí. Eso es exactamente lo que se supone que debes hacer.

Su respuesta y su mirada dura hicieron que mi sangre se enfriara. Intenté tragar mi miedo y girarme hacia el androide.

—Entonces, ¿quién es él para ti?

—Soy el Teniente Anderson...

—¡No te lo estoy preguntando a ti!

Tragué saliva. Connor me miró por un momento como si estuviera decidiendo su enfoque.

—Te lo dije, él es un compañero de trabajo.

—Es extraño que ninguno de tus otros compañeros de trabajo hablara por ti. Sigues mintiendo y por eso lo mataré ahora mismo.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Connor volviera a hablar.

—Es mi compañero —Connor dijo a regañadientes con la mandíbula apretada.

Lo miré. Estaba visiblemente agitado y su LED parpadeó en rojo. No sabía mucho acerca de los androides, pero sabía que eso significaba que estaba teniendo dificultades con algo. Mi corazón se hinchó pensando en lo mucho que significaba para mí.

—Pero él es más que eso —el androide dijo, más como una afirmación que una pregunta—. Te preocupas por él, ¿verdad?

Connor asintió lentamente.

—Perfecto. Ahora podrás ver cómo te lo quito de tu lado.

El androide me apuntó con su arma.

A pesar de que las siguientes cosas sucedieron en un lapso de unos tres segundos, todo pareció suceder en cámara lenta. De repente sentí que la mano de Connor se envolvía alrededor de mi muñeca y me tiraba con fuerza. Me caí de lado y aterricé duramente en el suelo. Agregado a eso, parpadeé unos buenos momentos y miré hacia arriba para ver a Connor tirarse encima de mí. Se apoyó contra el suelo con sus brazos al lado de mi cabeza. Escuché dos fuertes sonidos de disparos y observé cómo la cara de Connor se arrugaba y la sangre azul manchaba la parte delantera de mi abrigo.

Mi garganta se apretó y mis oídos retumbaban. Sentí que me estaba ahogando con mi miedo.

—¿Connor? —dije mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Al principio no se movió. Me maldije por no haber hecho el esfuerzo de conocer el funcionamiento interno de un androide. No sabía qué buscar y, por ende, no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Me sentí increíblemente desesperado y vulnerable .

Él volvió a abrir sus ojos para mantenerlos así. Oh, gracias, carajo.

—Connor, te dispararon.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro laborioso.

—Estoy bien.

Sus cejas se juntaron y su cuerpo de plástico tembló.

—¿Duele?

—No se siente agradable, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Aunque no creo que sea lo mismo que el dolor humano.

Cuidadosamente me empujé contra él, sosteniendo un brazo en su espalda para estabilizarlo mientras me levantaba del suelo. Miré hacia el androide. Se enfrentó primero en su propio charco de sangre azul pero la chica salió ilesa. Llamé la atención de Chris y le hice señas con la cabeza por un trabajo bien hecho. Entonces volví mi atención a Connor. Se estaba agarrando el estómago y haciendo una mueca, que podría demostrar que bien no se encontraba.

—¿Cómo te ayudo?

Mi voz temblaba y sonaba más desesperada que pensé que lo haría.

—¡Connor! ¡Háblame, maldita sea!

Él me miró por un instante antes de finalmente contestar.

—Necesito repuestos, de inmediato.

—¿De una tienda de CyberLife?

Él dudó.

—Eso funcionará.

Fui a pararme, pero la mano de Connor me envolvió la muñeca.

—Hank —se tensó.

Le eché un vistazo a su cara. Sus ojos mostraban su miedo.

—No los dejes que vean dentro de mi cabeza.

Sentí mis ojos picar ante el sonido de desesperación en su voz.

—No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime de nuevo. ¿Entendido?

Y joder lo decía en serio.

Puse un brazo debajo de sus piernas y el otro alrededor de su espalda antes de levantarlo del suelo y dirigirme a CyberLife.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [Nuestro bebé está herido. ¡Hank, haz algo! D':
> 
> Esta historia se actualiza todos los días viernes de cada semana, babies :3
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor, les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que todavía no han tenido la posibilidad de leer esta historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3 <3 <3]
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: [¡Nueva historia Hank/Connor! \:D/
> 
> Espero que sea del agrado de ustedes y que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó leerla en su momento 😊💞  
> Trataremos de ir rápido dado que ya tengo algunos capítulos traducidos de antemano, por lo que puede que haya días en donde haga actualización doble 😌😉
> 
> Los estaré leyendo en los comentarios, queridos lectores 👀💞
> 
> Esta historia se actualiza todos los días Viernes de cada semana, babies :3
> 
> Recuerden no hacer spoilers en la sección de comentarios, por favor les pido. Tratemos de respetar a aquellas personas que aún no han tenido la posibilidad de leer la historia en su idioma original 🙏🙏🙏
> 
> Los quiero mucho,  
> La Samantha <3<3<3]
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
